Money Tree
by yoho-hey
Summary: One night before their wedding, Hiccup and Astrid sneak off to have some alone time. One problem: they weren't supposed to be out there.


Hi guys, this is a short Hiccstrid story I pulled together. Few things I gotta tell you… they are probably 16-18 here, and the main focus of this piece was Teenage Rebellion because I especially love that idea with the HTTYD characters. In my mind, they are just perfect for it. Also, sometimes I find it hard to write things exactly how I picture it, so I'm _hoping _you guys will get the right feel, the right mood, etc. in this. Lastly, for this specific piece I tried to go for a different writing style just cause.

.

.

Money Tree

.

.

The streets were dark and the pavement was damp. It was an hour past midnight; with the expectation being everyone asleep, but one Astrid had been wide awake, outside leaning against the side wall of a house in an uncommon alley as she waited patiently for her expected being.

She inhaled, looked up at the crescent moon a distance away, up in the black sky. It had been days since she had last seen him, she couldn't wait any longer. Although she hadn't been here long, the beauty of the sky couldn't be missed, keeping her gaze occupied for long enough.

"So you came?" She heard a voice, that voice. She blinked suddenly, and her gaze immediately snapped into focus.

"Hiccup," She breathed, finding herself grinning widely as her eyes lay upon the silhouette that slyly leaned against the corner wall of the house in front of her. The alley was quiet, his footsteps crumbling against the gravel as he made his way towards her, his figure becoming more clear as he stepped closer into the moonlight.

Astrid could feel her body begin to jitter, her shoulders hunching as he took the slowest steps towards her, the pace and form of character putting her into hungry temptation.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" He joked with a grin on his lips, watching her intently with his hands in his pockets.

"Well that all depends on what you're interrupting for." Astrid raised her chin, giving him that same tone in her voice.

He smirked, his steps coming to a stop as he looked down into her blue eyes. Hiccup sighed loudly, his lips pursed into a smile. "A good cause."

She knew clearly well why he was here, but tonight she had been in the right mood of playing elusion. "Well, it can't be _that_ good, clearly, otherwise you would of-" Hiccup pressed his hand to her mouth, her voice instantly cutting off before her eyes widened and she looked at him expectantly. The boy slowly lowered his arm and his gaze never left hers, her wide eyes scanning every inch of his face, but remained quiet.

He smiled, his head lowering down toward her face before he softly enveloped her mouth in his. The sweet sensation fulfilled every inch of them, their minds washing clear of every single worry or thought as they kissed each other boldly. Astrid arched her back, her shoulder blades pressing against the wall of the alley house behind her.

The moonlight beat down on them, the loud sound of the rocks on the pavement crumbling underneath their shoes as they would shuffle their feet to their body's movement, the breeze of Berk's air flowing all around them. It was so quiet, nothing but the two of them.

They kissed each other eagerly, their mouths playing with one another as Hiccup's hands began to roam on her thin waist. Astrid moaned faintly, the vibration of her voice sending chills throughout Hiccup's body.

His left hand found the crease of her hip, his palm slowly soaring down underneath her thigh before he pinched his fingers into her skin and pulled up, sending her to jolt up on her tip toes.

Astrid winced, laughing into his ear. "Hiccup!"

A sudden yell caused them to jerk their heads and Astrid covered her mouth, realizing she was too loud for the Street Guard. "Hey, what's goin' on over there?" They couldn't see a figure in the darkness, but the muffled voice sounded far too close.

Astrid hunched her shoulders, her hands cupped over her mouth before Hiccup suddenly gripped her elbow and pulled her out of the alley. "Come on!" He whispered hoarsely.

Looking down at her shoes making sure she didn't trip, Astrid followed as Hiccup continued to hurriedly pull her by the hand. She bumped into his back when he halted to a stop, and looked over his shoulder. The boy eyed both ways before he stepped out completely, and pulled her across the street.

They stopped in between the forge and another house. "Hiccup, what are we doing?" Astrid chuckled, trying to speak quietly.

"Is anyone there?" The Street Guard called again, and Hiccup could see the bright light of the torch in the man's hand, not too far away from them and coming closer. He ran for it again, stopping once more next to another house.

"Just lie low, and stay quiet." He told her as he continued to poke his head out into the street, looking all around for any sight of the glowing torch. "Besides," He turned to her, his breath heaving. "I know you love a little rebellion."He winked and pulled her hand up to his chest, leaning his head down to touch his forehead to hers as she laughed. He was completely crazy.

Momentarily forgetting they were actually causing suspicion to a Street Guard, Hiccup quickly turned his head around to see the burly figure in the distance, scanning the area before he caught their sight and jolted. "Hey!" He yelled, his angry voice echoing throughout the quiet town before he began to hurriedly march after them.

"Oh, shit!" There was a laugh in his voice as Hiccup pushed into Astrid. "Go, go!"

Astrid screamed, running down the street as Hiccup followed close behind her, both glancing back to see that he was still after them. They turned the corner, laughing loudly as they realized they were actually having fun.

There was a soft rumble of thunder, Hiccup and Astrid bounding down a grassy hill and onto another part of town as the rain began to fall quickly, but didn't stop the two from running and laughing continuously as they kept glancing back and at each other. The rain gradually battered on the pavement, completely dragging out the sound of the hollering Guard far behind them.

Their pace slowed down to a halt for they were fully out of breath, Hiccup stopping in front of Astrid as he looked back. "I think we lost 'em." He panted, his chest heaving up and down heavily as he stared intently through the thick rain at the road they came from.

An exhausted grin on his face, Hiccup turned his head to look down at Astrid in front of him. She was surprisingly close, her hair now soaked and sticking to the sides of her face. Her chest was rising and falling as the drops of water dripped from her nose and chin. He could hear her panting, smiling up at him widely.

She was so beautiful. And his mind suddenly went blank, forgetting what felt like everything except for the one girl in front of him. He wanted her… to kiss her delicately until their lips told them they couldn't take it.

He placed his palms on her waist, Astrid simply taking that action to lift her arms and rest them on his shoulders as he smiled down at her. Astrid closed her eyes, simply savoring the feel of every moment she had here with Hiccup; the sensation of the rain falling on her skin and the weight of Hiccup's forehead leaning against hers as they stood silently.

His face was so innocent, so desperate. It was the happiest Astrid had ever seen him in a long time. The boy chuckled softly, his face just inches from hers. "We're getting married." He said, just over a whisper.

Astrid giggled lovingly, her eyes welling up with tears as she glanced at the ground then back up. She sniffed. "Yeah," She placed her hands on either side of his face, their foreheads touching. "Yeah, we are."

Their lips hovered before Astrid pressed her mouth to his once more, his face held in her hands. She could've sworn he was crying too.


End file.
